


youll regret being me

by PetuniaChesleaCarrow



Series: my life sucks [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaChesleaCarrow/pseuds/PetuniaChesleaCarrow
Series: my life sucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169546





	youll regret being me

second part of my life is....*drumroll*  
the student who drew on my thing..(shant tell you cos it is in the frst part) i got punishmet with her and i blabbed bout her nonsecret she got angry with me and i dont feel safe in school. silly friends when i told them her secret and told them not to tell her guess what. they told her and yah im basically good as dead. lucky todays friday. two more safe days then its horror. parisique writes nice fics and responds to almost every comment so im gonna do that to. 1 oclock shanghai time im most active so yeah dont ever be me


End file.
